Secret Training of the Akuma Force
Keiku was in the Akuma Forces secret training area waiting on his leader. He informed his leader that he wanted to discuss some new techniques, as well as develope his skills for the seemingly inevitable war at hand. "I think it be best if I assited him in his captures, as at least then we wouldnt need to put up such a fight. With my unique ninjutsu, we will have what we need in no time..." thought Keiku as he activated his Mangekyo. "My eyesight isn't deteriorated in the least, mainly due to by Senju and Helixian heritage, but the sooner I transplant my brothers eyes, the better..." Keiku thought as he heard footsteps. Walking into the training area, Doujinn saw one of his Akuma Force members, Keiku. He looked at his eyes, seeing his unique Mangekyō Sharingan. "This training is going to help us both, my Senjutsu usage and your eyes." He activated his own special eyes, looking ready for Keiku. "Anything you eant to dicuss before we start anything?" "Using my unique Uchujutsu based Fuinjutsu, we can now seal an opponent for later use while prohibiting escape and rendering them unconscious...." replied the with his black leather jacket on, his flaming skull burning hot as he gazed at the man. "I'd like to showcase my skills and show you how the technique works, as well as why I should accompany you on your missions to acquire certain chakras..." he added as he gently places hands together before his body underwent a seemingly phenomenal and impossible change. Parts of his body was apparently two dimensional, while another was normal and another was fourth dimensional. "Your move, boss man..." Doujinn stood there, and every breath he took, the ground beneath him froze, making the training room a ice land as time went by. "We don't have any specific missions yet, but this war will be a great way to show off your jutsu.." He began to walk around, making each step sprout an icicle. "Senjutsu allows me to control all of this.. Can you handle the EMS though?" "EMS - Interesting... I can handle the Rinnegan..." Keiku replied as his body went completely two dimensional, stretching as well. Gently placing his hand against a steel post, his lightly grasped it as his. impossibly sharp fingers sliced through it with no resistance. "I have a potential partner I'd like to accompany us on our missions as well. She uses a kekkei genkai, but he skill in its use is unmatched..." Keiku said as he eyed the man. Doujinn stopped in place, and ran his fingers through his cold hair. "Who is she? If she has potenial against me, then i will reward her a position." Doujinn walked closer to Keiku, staring deep into his eyes. He lowered his voice, despite them being alone. "When you're ready, we can always transplant those eyes.." "They have potential..." stated Keiku. I have a group of shinkbi that could significantly boost our power. Though I was mainly addressing Aki Hoshiko. Her use of the Explosion Release is unparalled... And she has the speed that can keep her on par with that of an Eight Gates user after using the Release Formation..." Keiku's body returns to normal before he hands Doujinn a piece of paper with a list of people that can get the job done. ---- The paper reads: Aki Hoshiko - Explosion Release / Blitzkrieg Hiden Shiro Wushazaki - Shikotsumyaku / Shikinmyaku / Eight Gates / Extraordinary Rejuvenation Shira Wushazaki - Shikinmyaku / Jashinist / Extraordinary Rejuvenation Tekkou - Steel Release / Unique brand of Puppets dubbed "Forerunners" Sunihata Suzuki - Dust Release / Quark Release All are capable of using Sage Mode, except Sunihata, but aren't known outside of Yoshigakure, meaning we can do recon missions and plan ahead without worry. I chose them because of their unique abilities and skill sets. Aki, the main one I mentioned, would be great for taking Sunagakure, it'd be another Deidara vs Garaa incident all over, but this time things will play out much differently in Aki's favor as I have planned it all out, just ask for details if you are interested. Please think it over... - The Uchiha Snake Sage -End of Note- ---- Doujinn's body returned to normal as well, with only his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated. He folded the paper back up, and handed it back to Keiku. "I believe Sunagakure should be left alone. We have other villages that are a threat, such as Uzoshigakure. However, with this many ninja, I have decided to create a sub divison of the team, who act underneath us. They must remain loyal though, or they will have to die." "They will remain loyal, and I was unaware that Suna was an ally. Whatever the case, I have faith in your judgement Doujinn." Keiku said. "Anyway, let's continue our training!" he stated as his body emitted extreme heat. "Yes, Let's continue." Doujinn said. emitting chilling air, focused on Keiku, and went in an unique fighting position. "Come at me with everything you've got Keiku.." He whispered. Quite literally in an instant, another Keiku was beside him with a fist already formed and about to collide with the man as the real Keiku sent unique Shuriken at him, manipulating them to home in on him. The attack phased through Doujinn, which gave him an opening to strike a blow at Keiku, pushing him back. "You have more potenial in store.. How about you finally awaken your EMS?" Doujinn asked. "That's a great idea..." Keiku stated as he ceased his attack and his complete copy disappeared, before his body reverted to its original form. He then walked from the battle ground towards the entrance, on his way to the medical room. Arriving into the room, Doujinn set up Keiku's bed where the procedure would take place. "Now you'll see a whole new world, the way I see it.." Whispered Doujinn. Placing Keiku under a strong genjutsu, he removed his eyes, only to transfer new eyes into Keiku. He carefully bandaged his eyes, before giving Keiku time to rest. A New Light Several days had passed since Doujinn had transplanted Keiku's new eyes. He walked down to the medical room, only to find a sleeping Keiku bandaged up. "He should be ready now. Time for his rebirth." Doujinn said to himself. "Keiku. Time to wake up." He commanded. The Sage quickly rose, seemingly happy for this moment. "I'm going to remove the bandages. Prepare to see a new world." Doujinn said. Ripping the bandages in one pull, Doujinn revealed Keiku's face, only to see he still had his eyes closed. "Open them." Commanded Doujinn. Keiku opened his eyes, seeing the world seemingly the same as before, until he looked at Doujinn. Looking at his commander for a few seconds, his new eyes kicked in. He could seemingly toggle between seeing the world as it was, or seeing through darkness all together. "Doujinn... I can see the world in a new light... where no shadows exist, if I could to view it that way..." Keiku stated. Doujinn smiled, proud of his successful transplant. "I'm glad you feel that way. If you're stable enough, we have a mission. I've located the Six Tails." Looking at him as he got out of bed, Keiku let out a strong burst of chakra before looking at the man. "Thanks Doujinn... Now lets go get that Tailed Beast..." Keiku said as his chakra signature died down until is was nonexistent as it was before.